


Story Idea

by IHaveNoNameToShare



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Solo, Hormonal Adrien Agreste, Hormonal Chat Noir, Hormonal Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Hormones, Horny Adrien, Horny Chat Noir, Horny Marinette, Horny Teenagers, Kinky, Little bit kinky, Marichat, Masturbation, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNoNameToShare/pseuds/IHaveNoNameToShare
Summary: No story. Just an idea that I first put out on Fanfiction. So now I'm putting it on here to spread my idea more also for others to use but that if you want too.





	Story Idea

I have an idea I would like to share with all the Miraculous Ladybugs writers. This idea is mostly towards all the Marichat shippers. So here the idea, It where Chat noir uses his baton/staff to please Marinette. Here another way around this idea it where Marinette uses it to please herself with it after she finds it or Chat Noir drops it after running into her. As you can see I'm not writer. So putting this idea out there will help me get my vision cross but only if someone decide to write it and if it doesn't happen I really don't care along as the idea out there I'm happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read my profile if you want to understand me more. With that being said I tell you one thing didn't put in my profile and that is I suck at writing, so this is the reason why I'm putting this idea out there.
> 
> Update 8/5/17: No real update just "some" tags I wanted to added.


End file.
